


Idk

by Lindsey7618



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: 2017 Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Attempt at Humor, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Slight Phan, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, and it's not what they thought, dan and Phil hear a noise and go to investigate, idk if I'm going to continue this, prompt, really just hints of phan, this sucks i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindsey7618/pseuds/Lindsey7618
Summary: "What the hell was that?" Dan whispered."Lets go investigate?" Phil suggested quietly."All right, but first-" Dan hurried to the closet and yanked out some stuff. "We need to use protection, Phil!"Phil choked on a laugh and Dan paused, realizing his choice of words. "That's- I didn't- shut up Phillip."





	Idk

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading, if anyone actually is.

"That isn't a word, Phil," Dan said, throwing his hands up. "You cannot count that as a word!"

"It is so a word," his flat mate replied smugly. "Look it up."

Dan glowered at him as he snatched his phone up from the ground where they were playing scrabble. "Maybe I will." He searched for the word and rolled his eyes when he realized it /was/ a word. Not that he was going to admit to it. 

"Have you realized I was right yet?" Phil asked, leaning back on his hands. "It's-"

Suddenly they heard a loud thump coming from upstairs and then another. They both froze. 

"What the hell was that?" Dan whispered. 

"Lets go investigate?" Phil suggested quietly. 

"All right, but first-" Dan hurried to the closet and yanked out some stuff. "We need to use protection, Phil!"

Phil choked on a laugh and Dan paused, realizing his choice of words. "That's- I didn't- shut up Phillip." He tossed Phil a golf club. "Don't know why we have this, but here you go."

"What do you have for...protection?" Phil asked with a smirk. 

Ignoring the smirk, Dan held up a plastic black baseball bat. "It's black, like my soul."

"Does that mean this golf club is the color of my soul?" Phil turned it around in his hands. "It's pink. Why is it pink? Is my soul pink?"

"I think Zoe painted it pink when we were all drunk one time. And maybe your soul is pink, it wouldn't surprise me."

"Pink is a fun color, isn't it?"

Dan made a face. "Yeah, sure. Now come on Phillip, we're on a mission! We're going on a trip."

"In our favorite rocket ship, zooming through the sky, little-" 

Dan clapped a hand over Phil's mouth. "Don't even think about finishing that Phil. For the last time, Little Einstein's is a kids show."

"That doesn't mean it's bad," Phil protested, but Dan only rolled his eyes and dragged Phil over to the doorway. 

"Here, put this on." Phil shoved a red jacket at him. Dan stared at it before handing it back and Phil gave him the black one instead with a huff. 

Dan zipped it up and clapped his hands. "Let's go die."

Something thumped upstairs again as they crept up the steps towards the the attic. 

"Dan."

"What Phil?"

"What's if there's a serial killer?"

"Phil the only serial killer here is you, with how often you sneak to the kitchen and secretly eat all our cereal."

Phil smacked his shoulder as they paused in front of the door. "All right, you ready to do this?"

"Nope," Dan said, kicking open the attic door. 

He and Phil charged in and screamed "that that!" as they waved their weapons in the air like madmen. 

"I don't see anything," Phil whispered. 

"Maybe it's- ah!"

Dan stumbled back as something in the dark leapt at him. "Phil! What's- where's-" He tripped backwards. 

Phil was laughing hysterically.   
"What's so funny?" Dan grumbled. 

Phil pointed and Dan turned his head to see a raccoon standing in front of him. "Oh."

The raccoon stared towards Phil, who backed up until he hit the wall where Dan was. The animal knocked over a box and Phil fell over in an attempt to get away, falling right on top of Dan. 

"Um-" Dan's eyes drifted down towards Phil's lip. "Uh, Phil-"

"Sorry," Phil breathed out. "I'll get off you then." Neither made an effort to move. Until, that is, the raccoon suddenly ran out of the attic. 

"We should probably go after it, let it out of the house."

"Can't we keep it? Please?"

"No, Phil." Dan emphasized the no. "Remember the last time you had a pet? Plus, with our fans...we don't need a raccoon fic. The hat fic was bad enough." Dan shuddered as Phil stood and offered him a hand. 

They left the attic and let the raccoon out the front door. "Can we just- pretend I never freaked out like that?" Dan asked as he collapsed on the couch. 

"As long as we forget my freak out." Phil laughed. 

"Deal." Dan glanced down at the floor. "Well, Phillip...we still have a game to play...I have a game to beat you at."

"We'll see." Phil hopped off the couch and Dan slid to the floor. "Let's play!"

Dan glanced at Phil, his gaze drifting down to his lips as he remembered how close the two had been. He hadn't been sure if something was going to happen and he hadn't even been sure if he wanted something to happen. But now all he could think about was Phil on top of him-

"Dan? You playing?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Dan shook his head with a small smile. "Get ready to loose, Lester. I'm taking you down."

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this? Let me know!


End file.
